


【猫驼】咬

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 勋驼, 猫驼, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Summary: 标题拆开念
Relationships: Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, 郑志勋/金赫奎
Kudos: 3





	【猫驼】咬

金赫奎的嘴看上去很好操 郑志勋坐在他队长旁边等着排进游戏的时候 发呆地想

嫩粉色 带着点不知道为什么会有的水光感 看上去柔软且多汁 好像按一按就能从中爆出玉液琼浆来 似乎是很多少女都可望而不可即的水平 于是郑志勋想 他哥是不是也涂了女孩子会用的那个叫什么东西来着 唇蜜 是叫唇蜜吧 粉色的 亮晶晶的 黏稠液态的那个东西

那东西对女孩子本身有什么作用呢 他倒是不清楚 但是对他们男性生物来说吸引注意力的作用就非常显而易见了 就比方说现在 他知道自己近乎是盯到目不转睛了

当然 这些都是谬论 本质上和唇蜜这类东西是没什么关系的 只和当事人有关系

想到这里 郑志勋更加光明正大地端详起来 

从侧面看上去是会微微上翘的唇形 两片唇瓣薄薄的 笑起来的时候会抿住 不笑的时候唇珠很明显 饱满又富有弹性 于是他又想到了果冻 刚从冰柜里拿出来的那种水蜜桃味果冻 撕开包装纸会迸溅出一手指的甜浆 舔一舔表面嫩滑又冰凉的触感 连带着果汁一起吸吮到嘴里 轻轻一咬就化掉 这个季节吃刚刚好

郑志勋咽了咽口水

金赫奎打游戏的时候会无意识地念叨 包括一些不重要但情况所需的语气词 或者和偶尔撞入视线的弹幕稍微互动一下 有时候会被逗笑 有时候也有抱怨 但总归顾着开直播的原因 没什么大情绪的起伏 更做不得出格的举动

那张小嘴一开一合的过程中 郑志勋可以窥探到隐匿在其中的嫩粉色的舌尖 小小的一截 在说话的时候若隐若现 柔软又安分地躺在口腔内壁中 偶尔发音所迫会蹭过上颚粘膜和牙齿后壁 伊甸园里禁果一般格外令人着迷

说起话来是非常黏软的调子 声音小也便罢了 嗓子里含着棉花糖一样吐字含糊不清的 那声音像条柔软的蛇一样缠上来时 郑志勋心烦意乱地想把他的嘴堵上

用自己的嘴 尝尝他嗓子里化不开的棉花糖究竟是个什么味儿的

再或者 用别的什么东西堵上也可以 郑志勋舔了舔干燥的嘴唇 

志勋呐 

啊 叫他了 郑志勋于是装模作样地把目光从他队长嘴上移回自己电脑屏幕上 左手撑上自己的腮帮子 好在游戏还没排进去 可以故作慵懒态地再把脸扭向金赫奎

怎么了 哥

甚至悠闲地伸了个懒腰

可不可以帮哥拿瓶水过来？

金赫奎双眼还盯在自己的屏幕上 一局游戏尚未结束 似乎还到了中期比较关键的时刻 鼠标点击的声音高速且清晰地在比较空荡的训练室中徘徊

你还没排进去吧？

又补充地问了一嘴

啊 是 

郑志勋把椅子向后滑了段距离 站起来踩在拖鞋上抖了抖坐的有些麻了的双腿 卷起来的运动裤从膝盖处跌到盖住小腿 他低头看了看 发现双腿之间撑起了些有点明显的形状 觉得当男人真麻烦

这就来

水递到金赫奎手里的时候 他面前的屏幕正好刚从彩色变成了黑白灰 大概有四五十秒的复活时间 金赫奎绷直了手臂向侧边展了展 左手伸到直播摄像头范围外面去接郑志勋递过来的水瓶

水瓶外壁上已经起了一层的水雾 大概从冰箱到他手里不过半分钟的时间 连成的水珠已经在重力的作用下顺着杯壁向下滑 甚至一颗一颗砸在地板上

金赫奎握了一手的水 拿过来拧了半天没拧开瓶盖 也有打游戏留下的手麻后遗症 于是他又把水瓶推回去 顺便把手上的水抹在触手可及的郑志勋纯白色的半袖衫上 没出声只用口型对郑志勋说

帮哥拧拧

啧 故意的吧 很难不这么认为 郑志勋的目光又被那张勾人的嘴吸引 这下唇舌齿贝都一览无余 手上的力气不自觉大了些 咔的一声连带着瓶盖被他拧的飞了出去

金赫奎抖着肩膀笑他 接过水瓶喝了一口放在桌面上 在郑志勋站起身准备去捡瓶盖的时候若无其事地顺手在他双腿间没消下去的帐篷上不轻不重地揉了一下 然后没事儿人一样转回头去打游戏 屏幕刚好在那一刻变回了彩色

太超过了 郑志勋在原地站了一会儿 看着他队长有恃无恐的笑容 弹幕上闪过许多问发生什么好玩事情的话语均被他跳过 强忍着磨了磨后槽牙 还是转身去捡飞落的瓶盖了

  
确实不能就这么算了

水声在空旷的训练室中响起 想要刻意压低却还是愈演愈烈 还好没人 幸好没人 金赫奎被小自己五岁的男朋友按着后脑勺 跪在他两腿之间帮他口的时候只有这一个侥幸的想法

蘑菇头顶在喉咙后壁上 很难说这能是什么舒服的事情 颇为浓郁的檀腥味儿从口腔粘膜传播到大脑皮层 似乎充斥进他的骨骼与血肉间的空隙里 名为郑志勋的味道将他包围 气压愈发低热 闷得他胸口灼烧起来 像着了一团火 他生理性地想要作呕 收紧的喉咙却将阴茎送入更深的地方 眼角颤抖地掉下两颗眼泪来 

郑志勋的施虐欲开始作祟 揉进他队长头发丝里的手上又加了点力量 于是金赫奎被他箍得动弹不得 很快哭得不成样子 泪水将他的睫毛打湿 黏在一起模模糊糊地看不清眼前的事物 窒息感更令他不安 本能地抬起手去寻能牵住他的人

于是郑志勋又心软下来 左手伸过去把金赫奎的手接在掌心 右手按着人后脑勺的力气卸掉 性器从口腔中退出来 牵带出一缕银丝最后崩断在空气中

他伸手揉上被自己操得肿红的嘴唇 金赫奎低着头咳喘 又被他托着下巴把脸抬起来 那张嘴上残留着黏腻的液体 嫣红色得倒真像唇蜜了 郑志勋有点爱不释手 拇指按着唇瓣上上下下地乱摸

郑志勋

金赫奎缓过气来被他摸得有些不耐烦

你干嘛 干嘛总摸我唔 摸我嘴啊

只可惜哭腔听上去不怎么有威慑力 郑志勋反倒乐了 弯腰凑过去安抚性地亲亲自家队长柔软的唇肉 又把自己的两根手指塞了进去 

哥 你这张嘴有下面那张会舔么

郑志勋说荤话臊他 效果从来都是非常显著的 他队长裸露在衣服外的锁骨向上一直到耳廓都泛起红晕 像是终于成熟的果 

金赫奎含住他的手指 柔软的舌尖还带着激烈口交后的余热 他终于触碰到意淫已久的巢穴 内壁湿润且滑嫩 似乎指甲处稍微用点力便能划破粘膜下的皮肤 他两指夹住那说话时会撩动人心弦的舌头 从里向外揪着搅弄 于是隐秘的水声更加大了起来 回荡在训练室中听感实在罪恶

舌头被揪得有些发麻 不自觉就有涎液从舌底满溢出来 顺着无法完全闭合的唇边划过下巴脖颈锁骨 最后隐没在被衣服遮住的皮肤上 郑志勋的手指摩挲在他舌下撑起的神经上 金赫奎跪在地上的身子更加软了 力气压在郑志勋手上整个人靠在他的膝盖边 似乎马上就要撑不下去 

郑志勋才肯意犹未尽地把手指抽出来 重新把自己挺立的性器戳在他队长脸颊上 言外之意 还没结束呢

金赫奎翻了他一个白眼 认命地把挺立的性器再一次含进嘴里 吮吸冠头再用柔软的舌面舔过冠状沟 将整个头部含住后向下一点一点将柱体包进去 动作缓慢又认真 尽可能想要把全部柱身都包裹 双手也抬起来将囊袋握住摆弄

他将脸颊向里缩起来 上下吞吐的过程中炽热的口腔内壁贴服在性器暴起的青筋上 并逐渐与之契合为一 无法分清彼此 紧致的口腔和喉管将他紧紧吸附 摩擦带来的高速快感从下身积郁在小腹最后顺着血管向全身迸发 爽的郑志勋仰起头抑住嗓子里的低吼 直接射在金赫奎嘴里

金赫奎向后坐倒在地上 大量的精液冲入喉管呛得他剧烈地咳嗽起来 手背抬起来贴在下唇前 但还是硬生生将全部精液咽了下去

满意了吧

金赫奎红着眼尾瞪他 舌头舔了舔下唇又换牙齿咬了上去 郑志勋手伸过去抚平浅淡的咬痕 方才为止还残留在嘴边的点点白浊已经被他队长不经意之间舔舐了干净 于是郑志勋又凑过去和他接吻 来来回回亲了好久才算作罢

手在自己下身撸动了两把 最后残留的精液挂在食指上 喂到他队长嘴边 

舔干净就算完

猫咪眼睛眯着笑了起来

金赫奎幽怨地瞪他 又把那只骨节分明修长的手指含住 舌头胡乱地舔了一圈 可手指的主人似乎还不满意 并没有像前一秒说好的那样就此打住 反而又在他口腔里毫无章法地动了起来

金赫奎的嘴确实很好操 郑志勋意犹未尽地想

  
——完——


End file.
